<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At It Like Rabbit by yellowpaintpots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321259">At It Like Rabbit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots'>yellowpaintpots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSides Shorts &amp; Drabbles [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, but so is logan, remus is a horny bastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “We’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still horny?!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSides Shorts &amp; Drabbles [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At It Like Rabbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Logan rolls his eyes when he feels arms around his waist and the hard press of Remus against his ass. Remus whines quietly and kisses Logan's shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We've been at it like rabbits, I really don't know how you're still horny."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus's hands tug at Logan's shirt, one slipping under the fabric to rest flat against Logan's stomach, the other rubbing over the front of Logan's jeans. Logan takes in a sharp breath and bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from moaning, but he can't help the way his hips twitch and rock forward into Remus's touch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're horny too," Remus says, muffled as he presses kisses to Logan's neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're touching my dick, Remus."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Maybe—" Remus grins and goes to pull his hand away. "I could stop though. Do you want me to?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan curses quietly under his breath. "Please don't."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>